1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relates to a motor control apparatus and a motor control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as to an AC motor, there is known a winding switching technology for switching between a low speed rotation state in which power is supplied to a coil for low speed rotation having a relatively large winding number and a highspeed rotation state in which power is supplied to a coil for high speed rotation having a relatively small winding number.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-206925 describes switching to the high speed rotation state or to the low speed rotation state when the rotation speed of the AC motor exceeds or falls below a predetermined threshold value.